thespotfandomcom-20200216-history
Rigby (Rigbybestie1510)
Sonja "Rigby" Channelle Amber Wade is a character on the Older Teens/Adult animated series, TheSpot. She is the second member in the Trio and the deutertagonist. Rigby is the only female out of the trio. She is an anthropomorphic Siberian Husky. Personality Rigby is a alcoholic, obsessive, and neurotically minded person (or dog). She loves alcohol, especially (Yellow Tail) wine, and is usually seen drinking it excessively. She uses hammerspace to store extra drinks for her to enjoy later. She also is seen smoking sometimes, but she claims she hates it (however, Rigbybestie1510 doesn't smoke in reality). Rigby has a very aggressive personality and is prone to going into a rage if pushed enough. She has a Ruger Mini 14 Ranch Rifle that she will threaten someone with by cocking it. If the person in question makes her mad enough, she will shoot them somewhere it won't kill them, but will seriously injure them (though sometimes she has shot some people in the head or chest, where it would be deadly). Rigby loves video games and will often be seen playing them. Her major obsession besides drinking is chasing cats, to which, Stan doesn't take to, too lightly. She'll often brag that she's going to chase cats (and knows this will get him mad) and will back down after he threatens her. However, Pit, agrees with her cat-chasing. Unlike Stan and Pit, Rigby is the most dog-like and childish of the trio, often being like a little sister kind of person to the other two. Rigby loves music and has two guitars and a bass (not to mention, some bongos). She enjoys playing with Stan when she can. She's extremely tomboyish, to the fact she hates her real name and would rather be called a boy's name. In fact, she enjoys being around boys and she wears boy's clothes, to boot. Her favorite shows are Di'angelo (ironically), Eddsworld, Regular Show, Mad, and The Annoying Orange. Rigby wears a teal hoodie, blue jeans, a teal ball cap, and blue Converses. Being anthropomorphic, she's bipedal almost always being on two legs, though at sometimes, she'll run on all fours. Abilities/Skills Rigby is excellent at many things. She is a good sharpshooter, but she doesn't like shooting much, prefering to shoot when she's angry at someone or in an emergency. She has a Nintendo 3DS and a Sony PlayStation3 and often wins the games she plays except for a few times. Rigby has knowledge in all computers and electronics. She can play only two instruments; guitar and bongos. Rigby can also speak French fluently. Trivia *Rigby has many traits that Rigbybestie1510, doesn't. She drinks, smokes (rarely), and is more aggressive than the latter is. *Rigby's appearance is similar to Di'angelo's; this is because of her design being based off of his. *Rigby's name is based off of Rigby from Regular Show, but it's mostly a shorter version of her real counterpart's name, Rigbybestie1510. *Sonja Channelle Amber Wade is Rigbybestie's real name. *Her rifle is a Ruger Mini-14 Ranch Rifle. *Rigby has many nicknames. Some examples are: (more commonly) Rig or Rigs, (less commonly) Rigg, Riggs, Big Rig, (directly related to Rigby from Regular Show) Fists, Riggerson, Trash Boat, and (directly related to her username) Bestie. *Her main favorite shows are Di'angelo (favorite character being Di'angelo) and Eddsworld (favorite character being Tom), she demostrates this by having their merchandise (i.e. she has Di'angelo and Eddsworld posters in her room, not to mention a Di'angelo and Tom plush on her bed (but, the Tom plush is rarely seen, for unknown reasons)). *Rigby often runs on all fours (mostly to chase after cats). She gets this trait from Di'angelo, who will often run on all fours. *Rigby is able to drink heavily and be drunk, all while functioning like normal. *Her computer in her room is a HP TouchSmart named T.S., like the real one Rigbybestie1510 has in real life. Gallery Rigbybestie1510 -as a female Di'angelo-.png|The original Rigby. This was the first picture drawn of her that inspired her character. Rigby and her usual drink, some wine.png|Rigby and a glass of wine. Rigbybestie playing video games.png|Rigby playing on her PlayStation3 (which isn't shown). Rigby leaning on her wine cabinet.png|Rigby leaning on her wine cabinet. TheSpot-Eddsworld parody.png|We's ready to get started! Ruger 5801.jpg|Rigby's Ruger Mini 14 Ranch Rifle. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters